moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
A Bug's Life 2: The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers transcript
A Bug's Life 2: The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers intro Disney and Pixar animation pictures presents A Bug's Life 2: The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers Directed by John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter and Lee Unkrich Produced by Galyn Susman Written by Josh Cooley Screenplay by Rashida Jones and Matthew McCormick '' ''Music composed by Randy Newman Scene 1: Ant Island/the anniversary of Hopper's defeat and the insect heroes' victory Flik: "Okay, everybody, as the new king and queen of Ant Island, we hereby declare this celebration to be the anniversary of Hopper's defeat and our victory." Francis: "Alright, congratulations to all of us brave bug heroes." Heimlich: "I can truly beliefe zat Hopper's finally outta our uniferse." Dot: "Shouldn't we be celebrating with a circus act or something?" PT Flea: "That's a super good idea, Dot, everybody, follow me to my circus tent." The 23 insects ride around in PT Flea's circus wagon on their way to PT Flea's circus tent. Inside PT Flea's circus tent PT Flea: "Ladies and gentle bugs, larvae of all stages, please welcome the 1 and only circus bugs." Flik: "Okay, on with the show." Slim and Francis are dressed up as sunflowers. Slim: "La la la la la. Summer time's finally here. And I'm a beautiful sunflower with nothing to say at all." Heimlich shows up and he's dressed up as a honey bee. Francis: "Oh look, a honey bee." Heimlich: "Look at me, I am a cute little honey bee, here I come." Slim and Francis begin running around all over the entire circus tent. Slim and Francis: Laughing Heimlich: "Slow down you little schunflowers." Molt: Laughing "Now that's hilarious." PT Flea: "And now, here's Rosie and Dim for the taming of the big bad beast." Dim: Roaring Rosie: "Hiyah! hiyah!" Rosie continues whipping at Dim, but Dim stops in his tracks without getting injured this time. Gypsy goes right inside Manny's disappearing act. Manny: "Now you see her. (He makes Gypsy disappear right in front of them) Now you don't." Meanwhile back outside PT Flea's circus tent........... Ethan: "Wow, you guys, that was the greatest circus performance we saw in our entire lives." Daisy: "Slim, Francis and Heimlich sure were hilarious as sunflowers and a honey bee." Olivia: "I can still remember the time Mom, Dad, and Aunt Dot faced those evil grasshoppers right before we came to this universe." Heimlich: "Oh ja, I can efen remember zat." Flik: "Well come on, let's go get something good to eat at the bug cafe." Atta: "Good. Because it's lunch time right now." The 23 insects walk their way to the bug cafe. Inside the Bug Cafe Flik: "Wow, they got everything around here." Slim: "Francis, look, there's another ladybug over there." Francis: "Oh good, another ladybug, let's hope it's a girl this time." Francis walks around right over to the ladybug named Sophie. He makes a slow wolf whistle sound as his pupils in his eyes turn into hearts. Francis then sticks his tongue out and pants like a dog. Francis: "Hi there. My name's Francis. What's yours?" Sophie: "Nice to meet you. Francis, my name's Sophie. I enjoy coming to the bug cafe every single year." Francis: "Well, Sophie, now that I found a beautiful looking ladybug like you. I never have to worry about my good friends mistaking me for a girl like last time." Slim: "Oh look, Francis found a girl." Manny: "Good, now we don't need to mistake him for a girl ever again." The 23 insects walk around downtown in Bug City. Atta: "You know Henry, ever since my mother passed away from an illness, I was angry with the heaven spirits for taking her away from us." Henry: Hey Atta, it is okay to be angry. I got angry about how my son got bullied by that grasshopper. James: Yeah, I'm scared that something might happen to my brother. Dot: "Let's just hope no grasshopper enemies show up again." James: " I agree, Dot." Suddenly, they see more evil grasshoppers coming right towards them. Mr. Soil: "Uh, Henry?" Henry: "Is everything alright, Mr. Soil?" Mr. Soil: "We have a problem, the grasshoppers are back." James: "Oh no." Jumper: "Look out! Here we come!" Skippy: "It's time to avenge Hopper's passing." Stoungy: "Let's pin them down." Malter: "Oh yeah! Now we're getting it working!" The pure evil grasshoppers' leader, Experion shows up right in front of them. Experion: "Were any of you looking for me?" evilly Slim: "EXPERION!!!!" Heimlich: "Hopper's cousin!!!!" Experion grabs Francis right off his feet. Francis: "HEY!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!! PUT ME DOWN OR YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!!!!" Flik: "I don't know where you came from Experion!!!! But you better put Francis down or you're gonna face the consequences!!!!" Experion: angry "Well, Flik, I know you from someplace, you fed my cousin, Hopper to the birds and killed him off, so now it's payback time!!!!" Flik and Experion begin battling against 1 another. Experion: "You know, Flik, I think you fought against my cousin before in your entire life!!!!" Flik: "You're not getting away with anything at all!!!!" Experion: "Let me tell you, my grasshopper army, let nobody fall asleep until my cousin's avenged." All 4 Evil Grasshoppers: "You got it." The 5 evil grasshoppers go right out to avenge Hopper's passing and plan their attack on Flik, Atta and the entire insect army. Flik: "Come on, you guys, let's go build another contraption to get rid of Experion and his grasshopper army!" Molt: "Right on Flik! Let's do it!" James: "Yes, let's take the evil grasshoppers down right now." Flik: "Okay, now let's go send them to the birds." Experion: evilly "Flik, do you know what I will do to you?" Flik: "What?" Experion: out his katana "GOOD BYE FLIK!!" Experion swings his katana at Flik and it sends Flik flying away from bug city. Flik is heard screaming as he flies away. Experion: "FLIK IS OUT OF BUG CITY!!! I JUST GOT A HOME RUN!!!" Experion begins laughing evilly. The camera slowly zooms in to Experion. The camera slowly zooms right into Experion's mouth and the screen goes black as Experion's evil laughter echos. Cut to Flik falling out of the sky, screaming. He bounces off the rock and falls down the canyon. Flik crashes to the ground. Then, the same rock that Flik bounced off falls on him, burying, crushing, and trapping him. Flik: "UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!" HELP ME!!! DAD!!! JAMES!!!!! HEEEEEEEELP!!!!! AUUUUGH!!!" Gasping can be heard from Flik trapped under the rock Flik: for breath underground with the rock crushed on him "Too heavy. I.... can't.... breathe. I want someone to come here and help me out of here. The rock is crushing me. I AM GOING TO DIE!!!! GET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!!!!" Henry arrives sooner or later. Henry starts pushing the rock. After a while, Henry was losing his breath. Henry: Panting "The... Rock... is... so... heavy. But, I, must, rescue, Flik." Flik: the boulder, muffled DAD!! I NEED YOU TO SEND A MESSAGE TO ATTA AND MY KIDS AND JAMES TO GET ME OUT!! I HAVE TO GET FREE FROM THIS ROCK WITHIN 6 YEARS!! OUCH!! OUCH!! OUCH!! OUCH!! THE WEIGHT OF THIS ROCK CRUSHED ON ME HURTS SO BAD!! Henry starts his 6 year work of trying to get Flik free from the rock that fell on him. The scene next cuts to 6 years later.Category:Transcripts